


Miraculous Twitter

by brynntense



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynntense/pseuds/brynntense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>through this unoriginal title the characters navigate social media</p>
<p>i've lost control of my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> "why aren't you updating your other fic" listen. im garbage.
> 
> some of these tweets are probably more than 240 characters im not a mathmetologist

**Adrien Agreste | @TheAAgreste**

I have a twitter now.

_300 Likes 215 Retweets_

**Nino Lahiffe |@DJNino**

**@TheAAgreste** Did you sign up because you wanted to or because Alya said she’d make you a really embarrassing one if you didn’t

**Adrien Agreste | @TheAAgreste**

**@DJNino** she wouldn’t be able to. I’ve never done anything embarrassing

**@DJNino** that she can prove

**Alya Cesaire | @AlyaCesaire**

**@TheAAgreste @DJNino** last week. The smoothie incident.

**Adrien Agreste | @TheAAgreste**

**@AlyaCesaire** you will take that to your GRAVE

**Alya Cesaire | @AlyaCesaire**

**@TheAAgreste** enjoy twitter pretty boy

\--

**Adrien Agreste | @TheAAgreste**

to various guys, gals and nonbinary pals: i can't marry anyone I'm fifteen this was a mistake

\--

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng | @maridcheng**

I apparently missed something only being referred to as “the smoothie incident” and no one will tell me what it is

**Alya Cesaire | @AlyaCesaire**

**@maridcheng** Mari if you’re always late to things then you’re gonna miss stuff it’s logic

**Nino Lahiffe | @DJNino**

**@maridcheng** IT WENT EVERYW HERE

**Adrien Agreste | TheAAgreste**

**@DJNino @AlyaCesaire** change your handles to backstabber #1 and #2

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng | @maridcheng**

This entire thread has raised more questions and I regret it all

**Alya Cesaire | @AlyaCesaire**

Regret. I’ll bet that smoothie tasted like regret

**Adrien Agreste | @TheAAgreste**

Im moving to the moon

\--

**Adrien Agreste | TheAAgreste**

Who cares. Who cares about smoothies. what are smoothies. Never heard of em

**Le Chien Kim | @Awekim**

**@TheAAgreste @AlyaCesaire** we need the pics now

**Adrien Agreste | TheAAgreste**

**@Awekim** oh look we got a backstabber #3

\--

**Ladybug & Cat Noir | @OfficialLCN**

My lady finally let me make an account for us! Just had to convince her u guys would have great questions -cn

**Alix Kubdel | @RacerAlix**

**@OfficialLCN** why do you have the tail. It’s a belt. You don’t need the tail.

**Ladybug & Cat Noir | OfficialLCN**

**@RacerAlix** blocked -cn

\--

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng | @maridcheng**

On a completely random note, not related to any of my friends at all, u need to put the top on the blender while making a smoothie especially if 1 of ur friends takes 1000 pics of everything

**Adrien Agreste | TheAAgreste**

no

**Alya Cesaire | @AlyaCesaire**

I’d just like to say, pre-emptively, that I never signed a non-disclosure agreement

**Adrien Agreste | @TheAAgreste**

Im triggered

**Author's Note:**

> help him he's awkward
> 
> 1\. it's my belief that Alya would use her real name as her twitter name bc she's a fuckin professional  
> 2\. another belief -- @AdrienAgreste is a twitter acct but it's run by a publicist pls don't tell gabe he got his own  
> 3\. don't knock the tail just accept it it's precious  
> 4\. i wrote this for fun bc im so sad and so tired all the time


End file.
